Body of Jusitice
by Wyldehart
Summary: Possibly the worst day in Tia's life. She has to deal with Justice is a terrifying way but Fenris is there, as ever, by her side. No spoilers but there are two rape scenes. NSFW! "Fenders"/Tia. Rated M for a LOT of sexual content! Long one-shot.


**Body of Justice**

**Author's note: **_**This story contains scenes of graphic sexual brutality**__, _**twice.**_ Nobody dies, is maimed or otherwise battered but the sex is not consensual. The imagery may be disturbing to some people. That said, there is also a reasonable amount of sexual content both m/m and m/f that IS consensual._** Finally, the M/M may be construed as being "Fenders" by some **_but because I don't write "Fenders" as a rule, I am loathe to label it as such, much to the great amusement of my friend,_** Tropical Fool, **_who__insists that it is. I am blissfully content in my ignorance, however. _

_This is another Tia, Fenris, Anders story in a series of tales that show the growing loss of control Anders is having over Justice._** These stories may not be "canon" in nature! **

Tiani sighed deeply and entered her home feeling drained and exhausted beyond measure. Today, she along with Varric, Isabella and Merrill had fought a challenging series of monsters and finally the clan itself during the course of a visit to the Dalish. With the resultant fights concluded, they all had returned to Kirkwall feeling numb as the young former First felt. Now, Merrill was sobbing in the Hanged man with Varric and Isabella doing the best they could to console her. Sadly, during the course of the visit, many elves had died, among them the Keeper. Merrill was inconsolable as a result and she'd been forbidden solitude. Varric had looked up at Tia, with her wounded arm bleeding and barely stable courtesy of her own meager healing magics, and shooed her off.

Tia was so badly wounded that she'd sought Anders in his clinic, but discovered he was not there. One of his assistants explained that he was gone for the day but why or where, she could not say. So she left, the arm treated as well as the non-healers could and headed home with a sigh.

She hoped Fenris would be there. He seemed to enjoy her library immensely now that he could read and fully absorb the meaning of the words. Teaching him, she recalled with a smile, had been fun. He was fascinated by the most mundane historical lesson or tale. Then he'd discovered a boudoir romance and laughed hysterically at the way it was written. That was how she found him that one time; lying on the bed surrounded by books and a smut novel lying open before him and his laughter filling the house.

Instead, when she got home, she found that her home seemed unusually quiet but then she recalled that she'd shooed Bodhan and Sandal off so that they could visit friends who lived in the Free Marches outside the city. She was alone much to her relief. Unless, of course, Fenris was there, she thought to herself hopefully.

Fenris did not come out to greet her as she made her way up the stairs to her room. He could be in the library but she loathed disturbing him if he was. As she slowly ascended the platform, Tia suddenly had a sense of wrongness that set her nerves on edge. Demons did that. Demons set her empathy on fire so much so that it was hard to concentrate. "Hello? Is anybody here?" she said, her eyes scanning the darkest corners. She decided that something was very wrong indeed.

It wasn't until she poked her head into Mother's room that anything happened but when it did, it was as a spectacular burst of Fade Magic that sent her flying against the wall. Someone was on top of her, dragging her up against the bed. In her weakened state, she found herself unable to fight back and struggled helplessly against her stronger opponent. Without opening her eyes, she knew who that was.

"Justice… Let me go, Justice. This isn't like you!" she cried, kicking at Anders. In the dark room, streaks of blue light lanced across his skin and his eyes glowed ominously. Was Anders there at all? She had to appeal to him! "Anders, please! Answer me! You must fight off Justice before he makes you do something terrible, something I know that you'll regret!"

Somehow, she kicked herself free and fell to the floor. Terrified, she scrambled away from him on all fours but he caught her by the back of her robe. The fabric split apart in his glowing hands with the force of grabbing and jerking it backwards. His other hand entangled its long fingers into her thick, blond locks and yanked her head back painfully before he started dragging her by it back to the bed. He was filled with strength she couldn't fight, being so much smaller, more delicate than most humans. Her scalp burned with pain where he pulled it, ripping several strands out at the root.

She tried to use magic but Anders – no, Justice, had placed wards about the room that nullified her abilities. Without her magic, she was at his mercy and she was not physically strong enough to fight him. "You're hurting me! What do you want?" she cried. She was trying to force him to let go but compared to the broad-shouldered Grey Warden, she was too small to do much more than gouge his hands with her nails.

Hollow and creepy beyond measure, Justice's voice whispered in her ear, "Justice! Justice for Anders, justice for me. You are an enemy to mages and you have expressed a desire to destroy me. I cannot let this happen. You must be convinced that Anders is right about the Templars! You support them, whore…"

"I support mages, Justice. I support those who refrain from the use of evil methods and if that means I support the control of cruel mages then so be it! But I have never supported the Templars outright. So do you intend to kill me? What good would that do? What would murder accomplish?" she snapped at him as he shoved her disheveled, injured body onto the bed. Her arm had begun bleeding again and a red stain was seeping through the bandage.

"I would like to see you dead but Anders is adamant that I not kill you. Instead, he thinks he can appeal to you and make you see his way with a bit of persuasion. To what end, you wonder? All I will say is that your life hangs in the balance and fighting me will result in the ending of it." Justice removed most of his clothing and crawled onto the bed, where Tia shrank from him. She screamed and rolled off of it, her fingers clutching the tattered remains to her breasts.

"Don't touch me, monster!" she snapped at him. Her fingers curled around the door handled but jerked back as it was suddenly too hot to touch. She cried out as the skin on her palm was seared by the hot metal. Justice then grabbed her again by the hair and smacked her face into the heavy wooden door. He did it three more times in an effort to end her struggling. Tia fought against him in a desperate bid to escape his grasp. Though her efforts were in vain, she still managed to rake her nails across his face leaving four long gashes that spilled hot blood down his cheeks and lips. Her resultant broken nose dripped more blood onto her wounded arm. Then the robe was ripped away from her and, naked, she was shoved painfully against the door again. "Is that it, Justice? You plan to rape me into submission? I've been raped before, asshole. By a templar in Lothering. He couldn't break me! You won't gain a thing from it and instead, it will leave Anders feeling bitter and hurt. He's a good man! He would never submit to this! You are evil incarnate and if it is with my last breath, I will see you dead!"

She felt Anders' body pressed impossibly hard against her as his hand reached for the hand that moments ago had torn open his flesh so that he could pin it against the door while the other raised his cock and slid it between her thighs. She continued to struggle against him but that resulted in him bashing her head against the door again. Screaming did nothing because the same wards that drained her magic dampened sound, though not completely. He entered her by painfully jerking upwards against her smaller frame repeatedly. "How could you do this to me? Here of all places? This was my mother's room! You desecrate her memory with this act," she sobbed, her swelling cheek pressed against the door as Justice, through Anders body, continued to painfully fuck her. On the other side of the door, she heard a voice, speaking her name. "Fenris? FENRIS!" she shrieked.

Before Justice could stop her desperate cries, the door was flung open against Tia's upraised arms as she protected her face. She and Anders we thrown backwards onto the floor and the young mage scrambled to her hands and knees, clutching at the pieces of her robe that hadn't been torn beyond recognition. Shirtless, Fenris stood in the open door frame, his brands ablaze and lowered his gaze to her as she tried to rise. Considering the amount of blood on her face and her bloody arm, he was aware that she was not in this state on purpose. He walked in, grabbed Anders by his throat and threw him onto the bed.

"What have you done to her?" he shouted. Anders, naked picked himself up from the bed and stalked over to where she leaned against a desk, panting. "No!" the elf protested in a hoarse voice. The mage had his hands on her before Fenris could stop him. She was utterly drained, the fight gone from her as she sobbed against the bigger mage. Then his fingers curled around her throat.

"Anders would have me stop now but I will see justice done. If you touch her, I will kill her." Fenris stood helplessly as he watched his injured lover swallow against the mage's long, delicate fingers. Tears coursed down her face and dripped onto the hand pressed against her flesh. Her nose had stopped bleeding but blood was all over her and matted her blond hair. She was a shadow of her usually proud, strong self, the visit to the Dalish seeming to have robbed her of some of her light. Blood loss didn't help.

"Jus-justice… If I submit, will you allow Anders back?" she whispered softly, imploringly. "I swear to you; I will submit, I will give in. By my honor, I swear! This violence is not necessary. Please, stop hurting me!"

Justice seemed encouraged, though skeptical. "He just wants to show you how he feels; how much he loves you and how much you've hurt him. We came to talk to you but when I saw you, anger flared and I could no longer control him. Before I knew it, I was the passenger and he was driving the wagon. I'm so sorry, Tia. I never knew he would take it this far." Anders had stopped glowing. The only light in the room was coming from Fenris as his brands seethed with rage. Anders turned her in his arms so that he could face her and gently, reverently, slid his hand down her injured limb and healed the gash that had begun dripping blood once the wound saturated the bandages. "I care for you so much… I could never hurt you."

Fenris came up behind her, his arms around her shoulders. "You should have stopped him," the elf muttered darkly to Anders. He wanted to pull her away but now, it was all he could do to keep her upright. She leaned back against him though she kept her body pressed tightly against Anders. "My love, must you follow through with this?"

Anders provided the answer as he reached down for a piece of the fabric that had once been her robe and gently wiped her face with it. "Justice will backlash if she goes against her word. He will kill both of you and if you doubt he has the ability, you will find out rather painfully that you are wrong. Also, we must remain in here until the act is done and I have convinced you to join the mages as one of our own. This is the only way."

Weeping softly, she nodded against Fenris' powerful shoulder, her eyes closed. Her lips were swollen and bloody from being slammed into the door multiple times and she had a bruise under her left eye. He kissed her brow and stared at Anders with cold eyes. "This is still rape, Fiend. She honors this arrangement only because she is an honorable woman. If I had my way, I would kill you myself and regret nothing of it. I don't care if you were possessed by the demon or not, Mage. It is no excuse to cause harm to this sweet woman."

"I will not force her, Fenris. She can choose not to go through with it," came the mage's soft reply. "My only desire is that she be able to see me with fresh eyes. Justice is a part of me and we are capable of great things if we just work together. I do not expect you to understand. How could you? You are not one of us. But I do love her. All she has to do is agree." The topic of their conversation sighed in the joined embrace of the two men, her front pressed against Anders and her back against Fenris, her cheek lolling alongside his neck.

"Which, if she is sane, she will never do!" Fenris retorted.

"Anders, the…wards…" she gasped against the two men. "They drain me! I can barely stand, let alone make love."

"Damn you, Anders. Tia, you can draw strength from the lyrium in my skin. That means, of course, that I must remain in contact with her body throughout this…whatever it is. One more thing: if Justice harms her further during this, I will take that as a personal challenge and destroy you both," Fenris said darkly as he held Tia possessively against him.

Anders blinked down at him in surprise. "You mean share her? Between us? Are you insane? We'll kill each other before the night is half through! What if that's not what she wants?"

Fenris hauled back his hand and slapped Ander's face painfully as he yelled, "You should have thought of that before you unleashed your pet demon on her, Jackass! What she wants is clearly…"

Tia held up her hand and grabbed Anders' fist before he could rearrange Fenris' nose with it. "Enough fighting! Enough! I want brandy. I want a lot of brandy. And then I want to put this whole thing behind me so that we can move on. I told Justice that I would let you make love to me as long as he freed you and he did so I must do as I said I would. But Fenris is right about the potential for Justice to change his mind and deal us a new hand, as it were. And the lyrium in his skin should help me function as he says. It's a curious idea but if I extend my empathy to take in the power lancing across his flesh, I think it will work. I do feel stronger. Another reason he must stay is… I am Fenris' lover now. More than that, we are in love, Anders, and nothing you do or say will change that. I want him with me for this; otherwise it would feel wrong to me."

The two men eyed each other suspiciously and finally, Fenris carefully sat her down in the chair. He then planted his hands on Anders' shoulders and steered him toward the door. "You will go to the kitchen and get us food and brandy. Both are there and she needs the food more than the brandy. I will not leave her alone with you for a second longer, if you're wondering why I am making you go." Anders blinked back at him and reluctantly he left the room. It was impossible to argue with the elf, so he wouldn't try.

The elf sighed and pulled a robe out of the chest at the end of the bed. With tenderness nobody could ever suspect him capable of, he draped the fabric across Tia's shoulders and pulled her down beside him. With a choking sob, the young woman pressed her bruised face against his shoulder. He held her against his chest within the circle of his arms and rocked her gently with his lips against her soft hair. "I'm here. It's going to be all right. I should just tell that bastard to leave you be or, better yet, kill him. I hate this! I feel…helpless," Fenris complained softly.

Tia clung to him desperately and shook her head. "Justice is losing control, Fenris. He's convinced that I am his enemy and he is just looking for a reason to justify killing me against Anders' wishes."

Fenris took her chin in his fingers and lifted it so that he could meet her gaze. "Really? Why?"

She snuggled tightly against him, her arms wrapped around his body as she held him close. "A few years ago, when you…desired space…I flirted with the notion of becoming Anders' lover. We flirted…"

"…Please. Don't. I regret ever doing that to you, especially now," Fenris whispered into her hair.

"We never got very far, Fenris. We kissed but during that kiss, my empathy awoke and what I felt was… I felt Justice and he felt corrupt. Wrong. He still seemed to believe in justice, which he embodies, but the things he was willing to achieve in its name…! And the eagerness to exact retribution, for even perceived wrongs was terrifying even then. The goodness of him was fading into a kind of 'anything for what I believe in' mentality, rather than doing what's right because it was right. Anders believes it was because he was angry at the Templars and his own rage changed Justice so that he wanted revenge. I don't know. All I know is he felt wrong to me, demonic even. Anyway, I offered to enter the fade and kill Justice for him. Apparently, Justice disagreed. It's been trouble ever since. Justice hates me." Tiani lifted her chin and leaned in close to her lover and kissed him tenderly.

"This…this thing that happened to me tonight, Justice did this. All of this. If Anders knew what he was planning, I do not know. I don't think I want to know. But I don't think he wanted it. He's kind, Fenris, and he means well. Though I disagree with his methods, I appreciate why and I respect his determination to help the innocents. More and more, Meredith makes things harder and harder for the honest mages to live comfortably so they begin to fight back. Blood magic is never a safe alternative but if you're seeking power to prevent someone from taking your life, for some it's the only way," she concluded with a sad shake of her head. Fenris grunted.

"So you're on the mages' side…" he accused.

Laughing, she shoved him against the bed and straddled his thighs. "I'm on no-one's side, Love. I could care less if the lot of them ripped each other to shreds. But…there are innocents in the city to worry about; people whose lives I've become fond of. I will not let anything bad happen to them if I can help it."

Fenris pulled her against him, his fingers in her hair and his lips pressed against her forehead as she lay on top of him. "Anders is a loose cannon," he observed softly. "I don't trust him. Justice is just an excuse for him to do what he does."

Tia shook her head and propped herself up on her hands. "No, Fenris. Anders is still himself, if a bit guarded and fearful of the Templars, with good reason. If weren't for me, he would have been taken by now, in fact. But I see the good in him even if nobody else does. The problem is Justice. He needs to be fixed…or killed. Fixing him, though, may prove impossible."

"Why?"

She allowed him to lay her down beside him so that they lay face to face and their legs entwined. He stroked her cheek with his branded fingers as she considered her reply. She knew that anything she told him would be accepted and he would take no offense for anything, even if he disagreed, which was often the case when she spoke of mage-things. However, she wanted to ensure that anything she did say was accurate. She drew a deep breath and began her explanation.

"Spirits and Demons both belong to the fade. What makes them different is their intent or their virtue. Demons mostly embody those traits that we humans find undesirable and they tend to interfere out of a desire to manipulate and control the mortal realm. Spirits, meanwhile, ascribe themselves to virtues like love, justice or joy. However, they rarely interfere in the lives of mortals.

"When they do, they usually join with someone who shares a common goal or who could benefit others by being helped. However, should the 'host' become affected by their own anger or fear or jealousy, that 'good' spirit can become affected themselves. Though they still embody that virtue, it may mean the difference between killing a murderer for taking the lives of innocents and wiping out an entire village for believing in his innocence even when they know he's not. Justice is at that point. He has let his lust for vengeance cloud his judgment and Anders, sweet Anders, has watched it happen with tears in his eyes, knowing he can't do anything to help Justice. I feel for him."

Fenris seemed confused as he fixed her with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look. "But why can't you fix him?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "He won't let me. I've tried. I have visited the Fade in my dreams and found him and tried to talk to him. He is convinced that his way is the right way and to stay out of it. 'The Templars must pay the price for their crimes against mages.' After that conversation, he blocked me out and won't let me speak to him anymore. Now, the only other option is to kill him or remove him from Anders. He's very protective of Anders and he will do anything to keep him safe, even if it's inappropriate and that means keeping me out of Anders' head. But he has no problems killing me. None whatsoever. This… If I back out, will be all the excuse he needs to retaliate. Are you sure you want to do this? With me? With him?"

Fenris gently rolled over her and brushed away the blood-matted hair from her face. She was still a mess. "I love you," he said firmly. "I don't know what that means, exactly but I feel like leaving now would not be wise. You need me and I need you and no matter what happens, I will remain by your side. Besides, I take inspiration from the Fog Warriors. Do you remember when I said they were free with their affections? Well, in their clan, love is freely given with no jealousy if someone takes more than one lover. I find it…difficult to fully embrace that way of life but it makes sense to me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

"Now come. Let's go to the bath and clean you up. You look miserable. That bastard better fix your nose." He rolled off the bed and threw off his clothing as Tia sat on the edge of it, watching him with her large eyes. Naked, he smiled and held out his hand to her, which she took with an affectionate smile.

As they entered the bathroom, Anders called out to them. When they didn't reply, he started to panic. "Shit! Where did you…? Oh! There you are!"

He entered the bath with his eyebrows raised at the sight of Fenris, tall, branded and partially erect, sponging Tia down with warm water. Like most of the noble houses, this one had pumps for hot and cold water. The bathroom was much lighter than the bedroom had been, courtesy of a bright lantern by the hand basin. He could now fully absorb the damage to her face with his frightened gold-brown eyes. "Maker… I did that to you? I-I am so sorry. Forgive me!" He ran to her and almost tripped over the rug in the process. Fenris held her against himself as Anders searched her face with his healer's hands.

"I-I can undo this. I am so sorry. I really am a monster." He undressed hastily, stepped into the tub and stood behind her with her back pressed against him. Magic flowed into her face from his fingers and soon, her nose was healed. She sighed happily as both men then began to wash her down. Anders pulled his long, delicate fingers through her hair as he added soap to it to cleanse it of blood while Fenris washed her breasts, her belly and kissed her lips, his piercing green gaze never leaving Anders' face. They moved in tandem, each taking on a gentle task and sometimes kissing her. Anders couldn't help himself as his lips grazed her shoulders, causing her smile. His touch was magical and combined with the loving caress of her elfin lover, she found herself transported somewhere where evil could not tread.

Here, with Fenris' lyrium brands feeding Justice's thirst for the stuff through her, the demon was held at bay. Tia could still feel him, watching, but he was not close enough to harm her. She slid her wet arm around Anders' neck, pulling him closer so that she could turn her head and embrace his lips with hers. His arms embraced her, pulled her tightly against him. Fenris, feeling a bit possessive, pressed in from the front and moved his hips against Tia's. She smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss the softly glowing elf. Three mouths worked against one another and soon, the two men found themselves no longer watching each other quite so warily. Then they kissed over her shoulder. Tia smiled and swayed her hips to some quiet melody in her head as the two men embraced from either side of her, swaying along with her in a smooth, rhythmic motion. They broke it off with mutual expressions of disgust but remained silent.

She stepped out of the tub and toweled herself off with a towel that had her mother's distinctive fragrance in its folds. It was then that she realized where she was. Her eyes snapped up to Anders' face with grief as she said, "Anders, please! May we finish this in my room? I'm begging you… This place was my mother's bedroom and I've barely been able to come in here to dust let alone go through her things. I just…can't… Not here. It would be wrong. It is wrong!"

He blanched and his eyes flashed as he struggled within himself. "Tia, the wards are on this room. I can't just let you outside of them and placing them on your room would be against…"

"Fuck your wards, Mage!" Fenris snapped. "You wanted to do this thing with her for who knows what reason, well, you're going to do it where she feels best. Or we back out and deal with the consequences. Believe me… I would love to see Justice try to kill her; he would have to go through me first." Fenris raised his hand and it was glowing with a brilliant blue light, as was the rest of his body, including his branded penis.

Anders stared at him and noted the threat behind his words. If he died, Justice died as well and he knew Fenris was fully capable of carrying out any threats he made against the mage. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "I think I can extend them to the other room. Come on…"

Tia walked over to him as they exited the room and touched his arm. "Why? Why do you insist on having these wards in place? Don't you trust me? I won't run or do magic against you, I promise! I think making love to you and Fenris might be exactly what I need right now, in fact. Two men…a girl could do much worse, you know."

Tenderly, Anders caressed her face with his fingers. "I trust you. Justice, however, trusts no one. I love you, Tia. I always have and the reason for this night, for what I am asking you to do with me has as much to do with wanting to know you intimately for one time as much as Justice's sense of how to control you. He believes that through intimacy lies the key to changing your heart so that you will change your mind. I think I…know better."

Fenris put his arm around her as they watched Anders finish extending the wards. Tiani leaned against the elf as once again, the draining power of the wards affected her. She pursed her lips as she softly said, "He thinks that one night of sex with you will make me fall in love? With you? Or him? How foolish! Even if I _were_ in love with you, I would not be able to embrace everything you're doing or jump at every assumption you've made against the Templars. Logic is a terrible thing, Anders, and it trumps emotion in this case."

He winced at the truth behind what she said but Tia could be brutal in her honesty at times. Though he wished that she _would_ fall fir him in the way Justice assumed, he knew that winning her heart meant winning her mind as well. He pulled her by her arms against him and raised her chin so that he could kiss her throat. Smiling, Anders murmured, "So you admit it! You like me!"

"Well… Maybe. Just a little… OH!" She smiled and gasped with the fiery touch of Fenris' hands on her breasts. He was stroking and pinching her nipples while periodically running his hands down her body to touch her intimately. A few times, his hand brushed Anders' erect cock. At first, he flinched but eventually, it no longer mattered. He even gripped the head in his hand and pulled it against Tia's body. She leaned back against him and raised her leg so that the elf could guide Anders' erection into her body. Torso cradled in the arms of one lover, she wrapped her thighs around the hips of the other so that she was suspended between the two men. Anders gently pressed himself deep inside her and sighed with his eyes half-open. She was perfect and Fenris, holding her with his mouth over hers and his fingers teasing her clit, just seemed so natural. They worked as a team to arouse her and they worked very well. Soon, she was moaning and Anders was pushing into her harder and harder. The silver-haired elf kept her firmly aloft and only stopped kissing her when her hand gripped his hard cock.

He didn't come but he did smile when she peaked. Slowly, he walked closer to Anders so that she was still suspended on the mage but sitting upright between the two men as they shared her weight between them. Together, they carried her to the bed and laid her down in it. Fenris grinned as he spread her legs and slid himself inside her. Anders leaned over her, his mouth and hands stirring wonderful sensations throughout her body as he devoured her breasts with his hands and mouth. He was kneeling on the bed almost beside Fenris. The elf, at first, sought only to shove the mage's round bottom out his way so that he could watch his lover's body and her expressions as they flashed across her delicate face but the pendulous swaying of the heavy, pale sack between Anders' thighs was hypnotic and he reached out to stroke the mage from behind.

The human gasped and looked back at Fenris with a startled look, eyes round with disbelief. The elf shrugged but his hand continued to tease. Anders moaned almost against his will and raised his ass a bit higher so that it would be easier to pleasure him from behind. Fenris used his finger to sink it deep into Anders' eager hole and with this combination of visual and physical and the glorious wet tightness of Tia's pussy embracing his cock, Fenris came in a rush of impassioned groaning. He never cried out, even during sex but his guttural sounds were soul-stirring and full of lust and desire.

He shoved Anders back against the bed and planted himself against the two humans. Kissing them both, he used his hands to stir their passion by running them all over their bodies, heedless of whom—or what—he touched. He felt almost possessed by the power of his own intense need. It startled him, in fact. Never in his life had he felt more wanton, more desirous of sexual gratification than he did now. Fenris knew that should he be allowed, he might fully explode.

The two mages responded in kind by gently parting and left him lying against the pillow. Tia gathered two more pillows from the bed and placed them under Fenris' hips to raise them while Anders applied a slick cream to his cock. The female mage straddled Fenris' face so that he dined on her pussy from below while Anders lifted Fenris' thighs and inserted his cock deep into the elf's ass. It was the only way he would allow a man to enter him. Fenris could never take a more submissive position than the one he was in now though he seemed to enjoy the sensations building within him. In this position, it was easy for Anders to diligently stroke off Tia's branded lover with his hands while his cock worked his ass.

Fenris moaned and gripped Tia's slender thighs with his hands as he used his tongue to penetrate her. Part of his mind stood apart, in awe and disgust at what he was allowing Anders to do to him. He had no trouble engaging in sex with a man but this man was the antithesis of everything he believed in. So was Tia but Tia was logical, smart and immune to ideology. She was also the most amazing woman he'd ever known; his life a mere shadow of existence before she entered his it. But as he just laid back and continued to enjoy the build-up of sensations that boiled forth from the fire created by the three of them, he realized that despite Anders, this was actually enjoyable. He still hated him but the mage was experienced where men were concerned and knew how to touch him. He was utterly doable if Tia was in their midst.

Eventually, they lay together entwined without speaking and each barely moving. They stroked one another's flesh absently without stirring feelings of desire or need. It was quiet, easy and honest time just being together. It felt good. It felt right. Even Fenris felt his hatred for Anders ebbing during this period of sensual introspection. For Tia, it was a remarkable event. It heralded a kind of symmetry for her, as if what she'd always been searching for was at last found. Her "missing pieces" seemed to have discovered one another and now seemed comfortably in place. Anders felt something amazing take over as his nearness to the object of Justice's ire lay beside him, her head against his shoulder and his fingers lightly stroking her nipple. The spirit was distracted by the lyrium pressed up against him the form of Fenris as the two men both cradled and embraced the woman between them. He was honestly terrified of what might happen if he gave himself over to too much happiness but for now, he would enjoy what he had.

But even as content as they were, the absent caresses soon became more ardent and the demands of the desire rising within them became too much to ignore. In a tumble of sheets and bodies, they continued in earnest what they'd earlier begun. It climaxed in a most remarkable event: a three-way seated position where both men penetrated the young mage between them. It was similar to the position she engaged with Fenris and the Arishok a few short years before but this time, they did it on the soft mattress rather than a chair.

Anders sat with his back against the elegantly carved head-board and Tia's perfect posterior impaled on his staff. Fenris embraced them both from her front, his cock deep inside her hot, wet cunt, which he worked with expert ease. He thrust she slid further down Anders' stalk and when Anders pushed that shoved her against Fenris and his large, lyrium enhanced penis deeper inside her. The two mages were amazed that his glowing cock was fully visible through layers of muscle and flesh in the low light of the room. It was, in fact, a massive turn-on because even its shape was visible and Tia and Anders could watch it move inside her.

Her breasts invited their hands; her lips and throat invited their mouths and her hands teased and stroked each man in turn. At one point, Fenris slid his fingers into her mouth, one by one, for her to suckle and lick as if each one was a tiny prick. She was very good at it and if the sensation of Anders' own appreciably-sized member pressed against his as they jointly fucked her hadn't felt so incredible, he would have stopped her for a little oral attention. As it was, he could feel Anders' thick, bulbous head sliding up and down his cock from either side of her. He pressed into her faster and Anders responded in kind. She was bouncing between them, her breasts moving, swaying fluidly and delighting the men's eyes as they sucked her shoulders and gripped the soft mounds. At one point, they kissed each other but when they did, there was no awkward moment of unspoken accusation. Instead, they entwined tongues and powerfully engaged their mouths in an un-choreographed ballet of oral lust. Together, as one, they shared a massive orgasm that filled the empty estate with their cries. Tia, encouraged by additional attention focused on her clit, continued her song of release long after them men finished theirs.

Exhausted, they fell back against the bed bathed in a fine sheen of sweat and tears. After a while of lying together, panting, Tia sat up abruptly. "Food. Tea and… Wine. Yes. I'll fetch it. I think I've succeeded in part of the bargain at least, Anders. Enough anyway to be allowed to visit the kitchen. Unless you plan to make me your sex-slave and chain me to the bed?" she teased with a playful kiss. That made Fenris frown, even though he knew she was joking.

"Tempting though it may be, O' sexy naked woman of my dreams that you are, I think you have earned your freedom. The wards are done, anyway. Go on. I'll keep Fenris company while you fetch us some more food. I'm certain I can occupy him nicely…" He rolled over on top of Fenris and started kissing him full on the mouth. The elf did not flinch or push him away. It was okay. It was nice, in fact. He smiled as Anders moved down his body to the blooming erection between his thighs and gasped when the mage's skillful tongue wrapped around the head and his expert mouth began to suck and squeeze the head and shaft. Tia was very good at this but something about the way Anders did it was stunning. He became a puppet and the mage the puppeteer. He came soon after the mage began and filled the blond rebel's mouth with sticky semen that oozed down the other man's chin.

Anders smiled and wiped it away before settling in against Fenris with his cheek supported by the more muscular warrior's shoulder. With a finger, Anders teased Fenris' dark nipple; traced the lyrium brands that encircled it. "This was nice. It could have been nice sooner if she hadn't fought me earlier."

Beneath his cheek, Anders felt Fenris' body stiffen. "What…do you mean by that?" the elf growled.

Anders sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbow so that he could peer down at Fenris and kiss him in between words and sentences. "She forced Justice to take her against her will. If she had only let us make love to her from the start, none of the face-smashing or the brutality would have had to happen."

Fenris shoved him away with a guttural snarl. Anders looked hurt by the action as he stared back with wide eyes at the silver-haired elf. "You mean she should have just come along like a docile ewe for slaughter so that you and Justice could satiate your mutual lust? Is that that it?" he snapped bitterly.

Anders shook his head. "No, no, Fenris! The approach Justice took was all wrong, I agree but when she realized that she couldn't fight, she should have just accepted the fact that she was beaten and enjoyed the sex. I admit it was brutal but it was also rather…exciting." That was the moment Anders felt a sudden sharp pain in his face and head and for a moment, he blacked out as Fenris' fist collided with his cheek.

"Monster! You mean you _enjoyed_ it? How could you! After professing your love for her, you admit you enjoyed raping her? And here I was considering you as a possible, more permanent addition to our relationship. You make me sick!" He turned from Anders for a moment and the mage, hurt and dismayed by Fenris' sudden change, reached out to touch his shoulder. He started to speak but Fenris lashed out and smacked him, throwing him brutally against the bed. He pinned him them with his hand curled about the back of his neck and his knee in the small of his back. His glowing fist was poised above the terrified mage's ribs.

"Tell me, Anders… Did you know what Justice planned? Could you have stopped him? Could you have prevented it?" Fenris growled and then added, ominously, "Answer wisely, Mage… Your life could very well depend on the answer."

Anders gasped and tried not to panic. Heart racing, pounding within his chest, he said very slowly, "No, I did not know what he planned but I suspected it wouldn't be good. The plan was to frighten her; take her off her guard. Rape didn't enter the picture until my desire for her overwhelmed us both. Once he started on that path, I was too consumed with lust and desire to care why she was fighting. The more she fought, the more I wanted her. I never intended to hurt-AIIIGH!" His voice ended in a terrible scream as Fenris plunged his hand deep into Anders' chest.

"Have you ever been raped, Mage?" Fenris hissed into Anders' ear. The other man, quivering and weeping, shook his head against the pillow. "It's a terrible sensation. I have been raped. I was raped brutally by one of Denarius' pet mages soon after receiving these…markings. It was a terrible experience I've never wanted to share…until now." The words, cold and brutal chilled Anders to the core. He started to beg but begging is never wise when the person whose mercy you happen to need has his hand inside your chest.

Fenris raised Anders' ass up so that he could reach it more easily and then, without any kind of lubrication save that which he was producing naturally, Fenris jammed his firming cock deep inside his victim's tight rectum. It hurt. It was uncomfortable to even him but it must have burned Anders. He wanted to cause him as much pain as possible. Let him tear. He wanted him to feel it. "It strips you of your dignity," he began in a dark, heartless whisper. "You have no sense of yourself; no sense of justice or sensation besides fleeing. But the weapon used, far from a dagger or, in this case, my hand inside your body, is usually fear. This fear, this terrible sensation that you are helpless can become jarring. Especially if you are a brave, courageous person who _has just had the worst fucking day of your life_! It robs you of your dignity! It makes you feel like you aren't a person. I want you to experience what you put her through. This is rape, Anders. This is justice. This is my vengeance!" Then Fenris, without removing his hand from Anders' chest, proceeded to pound him hard and fast. Though able to maintain the erection by will alone, he didn't expect to climax. This wasn't for pleasure, anyway.

Anders howled in pain and soon, blood smeared all along Fenris' softening cock. He could no longer remain hard and, with a grunt, he withdrew his hand. He shoved Anders off the bed and, naked, he walked over to where Anders had laid his things. He threw them at him as the mage cringed on the floor. "Sadly, Tia likes you far more than you deserve. I would not choose to disavow her of this misplaced affection she has so I will not speak of your…stupidity unless I have no choice. But I want you to stay as far away from her as you can. Do not speak to her, do not come here. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you. You have my word. Now leave."

Anders picked himself up gingerly; his anus bloody and painful as he tried to dress. "What will you tell her" he choked.

"That you had business elsewhere. None of my business, really. But knowing that she didn't have to be abused; knowing that you could have stopped it… It would break her heart and I love her far too much to put her through that kind of anguish. I thought I hated you before… Now…I…Just… Please, Anders. Just…get out." Fenris turned away from Anders to hide his own tears of betrayal.

The mage muttered an apology and headed for the stairs leading into the main hall while praying he wouldn't meet Tia along the way. He was in severe pain and the wards had sapped almost all of his healing ability just to maintain them as long as he had. Limping, he made it all the way to the foyer when she spotted him. "Anders! No! Don't go. I was really looking forward to waking up in the embrace of two very handsome men. Fenris is lovely alone but, well, I'm easily spoiled. Won't you stay?"

Anders blushed and smiled weakly when she pulled him against her body and rubbed his cock with her hand. Her hand slipped into his breeches to penetrate his ass with a probing finger and he yelped in anticipated pain. Gently, the mage pushed her away from him before leaning in for a long, slow kiss that left her shivering against him. "I'm so so very sorry. More sorry than you could ever imagine but I must not stay any longer. The next few weeks, I will be very busy trying to take mages out of Kirkwall so…please forgive me but you may not see me again. I love you. Forgive me." With a final kiss, he all but ran out of her home, his face bathed in hot tears.

Upstairs, Fenris leaned against the railing wearing nothing but his peculiar half-grin and a thick black eyebrow raised above one eye. "Well, he certainly left in a hurry. Did you manage to say goodbye?" he said to her.

Tiani looked at him wearing an accusatory frown. "Is this your doing? You have no reason to be jealous!"

Fenris shrugged and headed downstairs to meet her. She handed him the tray of food, which they took to the dining room. "We had sex and then chatted and before I knew it, he was fleeing," he admitted dryly.

"You're not telling me something," she muttered as he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her against his body as he sat down in a chair. "You're lying. My empathy says you're lying."

He gave her another noncommittal shrug as he held her in his lap. Then Fenris picked up a few pieces of cheese and popped them into her mouth. "And it may be correct but what about exactly, it really cannot say and I am not one to divulge my secrets. Believe me…you're better off believing the lie rather than hearing the truth. It's much more appealing. Now eat. And drink else I'll be forced to force-feed you. There's a girl."

She leaned against him with her head upon his shoulder as they nibbled on the cheeses and meats she'd gathered for them. They drank the wine but the tea cooled as it was ignored and their bodies, pressed as closely as they were, had warmed to the touch of the other person. There was a little stroking and playful, teasing kisses but other than that, the desire to make love was not very strong. Certainly it lurked ever in the back of their minds and in the tingling sensation a caress could bring but it wasn't important right in this moment.

After a while, Fenris lifted his delicate lover into his arms and carried her exhausted body upstairs to her bed where he stretched her out, her head cradled by the embrace of a plush pillow and his strong shoulder. The elf pressed himself against her with his arms around her. As he held her, he ran his fingers up and down the soft skin of her arm and kissed her forehead. She wasn't asleep though her eye-lids were drooping considerably. "This isn't over, is it, Fenris?" she murmured against his chest.

He nodded very carefully. "Anders is a danger to himself and others. It is by my will alone that I did not harm him tonight. Not after what he did."

"But you enjoyed it! You liked his embrace, didn't you?" she asked him.

The branded elf hesitated and finally he nodded. "I have a weak spot for a man's touch and Anders has had a great deal of experience with men, far more than I. He….knows things; knows how to make a man respond the way he desires. That does not diminish my disgust at what he did to you but I won't soon forget this night."

She pulled herself up onto her elbows with a grin so that she could look into his eyes. "It was exciting. So, bringing another man or even Isabella to our bed would be alright?" she asked cheerfully.

Fenris' lip curled in his usual sardonic grin and he chuckled before tightening his arms around her. "I'll take a cue from the Fog Warriors and trust that sex for pleasure's sake is best left ungoverned by morality and social etiquette. But I always want to be involved, even if Anders somehow finds his way back into our bed. And Tia, know that I always will love you and I will never leave. I swear to you that my body and my heart are yours now, for as long as you will have me."

She hugged him and kissed his mouth passionately. "I promise you the same, Fenris. Thank you for being here tonight."

He gently pushed her back against the bed and slowly slid his lips down her body until he found his goal. "I wouldn't have missed it for anything. Now…enough talk. Your body desires a final release and I plan to grant it." He then proceeded to give her the oral pleasure she craved and within a short time, she was singing that release into the ceiling. Sleep was not soon coming for either of them that night.

Anders would not be seen again for two months when catastrophe would strike the city and chaos would ensue. With him at the center of the maelstrom, would Tia have the strength to deal with him?

**Fin** _(There may be a final chapter in the Tia/Fenris/Justice line of stories. Keep an eye out.)_


End file.
